Valentine'z Waltz
by ShinigamiSkye
Summary: Oxnard has a secret to tell someone, but what if everything goes wrong? shounen-ai


Hamtaro does not belong to me, etc etc. Don't sue me and all that, I'm not even really sure if I need the disclaimer and personally I find it kinda dumb, but everyone else does it, so whatever!

Oxnard sat in his chair. Fidgeting. Quietly fidgeting around, fumbling his paws around the seed he was currently holding. The poor seed was scraped, scratched, and bitten on nervously, as Oxnard waited. Nervously, of course. Continuously waiting for his favorite Ham to arrive. Oxnard had arrived at the clubhouse rather early that day, carrying a small bag on his back. The bag was hidden underneath his chair, tucked away so that no one could see it, or at least Oxxy had hoped. His fur was brushed and combed perfectly, as he had woken up earlier than usual, a rather strange notion considering his bad habits of being lazy and sleeping in more than he should. Another strange thing was that he wasn't actually eating the seed in his paws, as if it was there solely for the purpose of being a temporary stress relief as well as for him to hide behind and keep his common appearance of being the chubby Hamham who is always eating something. He constantly licked his paws and combed his fur, despite the previously mentioned morning brush and comb of it. His bag mysteriously fell over as his footpaw knocked it over in a state of unconscious nervousness, revealing the contents of the bag to all as it spilled out. Seeds that had been dyed red and gnawed in to the shape of a heart flooded out from underneath the chair, Oxnard unable to notice such a thing due to his current state of mind. Thankfully, the clubhouse was empty, aside from Snoozer, who was resting his life away as usual, and Boss, who was in his room, mumbling away in his sleep about "his beautiful Bijou."

The door knob began to twist and turn, making Oxnard jump out of his seat and on to his feet. He slipped clumsily on one of the spilled seeds, falling head first on to the hard floor of the clubhouse, making a small squeak as he muttered words, cursing his own clumsiness and exclaiming the pain of his face smacking against the floor, dirtying up his fur a tiny bit. The door slowly opened, as a footpaw and a white leg stepped in, followed by a beautiful orange and white body, and a warm, smiling face, radiating kindness and love for everyone. As the Hamham stepped through the door, his ever-lasting smile changed to a look of concern, after shouting a loud "Ham-ha!" as he usually does every morning. Oxnard's blush was viewable from underneath his fur, which was now also a little dirty and messy. Oxnard scrambled to fix up his fur, licking furiously at his paws and applying his saliva to his fur, combing and brushing at it quickly, the heart-shaped seeds at his feet. He looked down at the ground, hunched over, feeling embarrassed and nervous, his feet moving about the ground as he stuttered his reply to the adorable boy in front of him. "H-H-Ham-ha, Hamtaro…"

"Hey, Oxnard! How you doin', buddy!" His best friend said loudly, in his usual confident manner. Hamtaro had always been a heroic Hamham, and Oxnard's best buddy. Thinking about how sweet, kind, polite, and friendly he was made Oxnard's heart flutter, as he had always had a rather large crush on his best friend, but always has been too afraid to say so. He felt the usual emotions one does while having a crush on another Ham; Jealousy when seeing Hamtaro and Bijou together, happy when he was alone with his secret crush. However, today was special, as it was the day that represents the flurry of colors in the red area of the color circle the best: Valentine's Day. He had spent the previous weeks preparing, slaving over his bag of seeds for weeks, dying and gnawing on the seeds to make them in to their proper shape and color, if a little misshapen and some spots retaining their original color, as Oxnard was not the most precise and talented in arts and crafts. He had drawn hearts on the bag, decorating everything he could to how Hamtaro how he really feeled, hoping the cutest Ham in the world would understand how he felt, and maybe even return the feelings. The day wasn't going so great so far, though, mostly due to the spilling of his seeds, and the trip. Hamtaro looked at the position Oxnard was in, his head tilted slightly, making his cute "Heke?" noise as he usually does when pondering about something. Oxnard continued staring at the floor, his fur still dirty and messy despite the constant application of saliva. He slowly and nervously picked up a single seed, walking over to Hamtaro, his steps small and quiet. "H-H-H-H-Here, t-t-t-t-this is f-f-f-for y-y-you…" He managed to sputter out the words, hoping Hamtaro would get the point, holding the seed, his arms extended, looking away as his cheeks were flushed.

Hamtaro stood there, staring at Oxnard. Soon, he stepped closer to Oxnard, taking the seed away from him, holding it tight in a hug. He stepped closer to the shaking Oxnard, putting his lips to Oxnard's in a sweet, tender kiss that seemed to last forever to the both of them. Hamtaro stepped away, blinking as he himself began to blush, squeezing the seed tight in his arms as Oxnard stood dumbfounded, his face completely red despite his fur. They stood there and stared for the longest time, their stares switching between the other Hamham and the ground, neither able to talk. Eventually Hamtaro gave in, saying a quick "Thanks, Oxxy…," trailing off as red began to cover his orange and white face. Oxnard did not reply with words, but rather by quickly tackling the beautiful orange and white Hamham, hugging him tightly on the ground as he rubbed his face against Hamtaro, avoiding looking at him as he quietly dropped an "I love you."

Hamtaro repeated the same, pulling the adorable Hamham up to eye level, dropping another kiss on Oxnard's delicate, yet strong lips. "I love you, too, Oxxy."

The clubhouse remained quiet, and they remained undisturbed, sharing the heart-shaped seeds while enjoying each other's company.


End file.
